knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Osman (XII pjevanje)
Da poklisar caru mladu mir donijeti bude prije, iz Varšova k Carigradu putujući miran nije; ne poteži nu ga tjera želja oglasit kako uzroči društvo Sunca od Sjevera do Mjeseca od Istoči. Sada jedne, sada druge konje jaše na promjenu, probijući strane i luge po ravnini, po kamenu. Po najprječem putu upravlja i u Carigrad brzo ulazi i, što nosi, svak se stavlja tko mu na obraz veseo pazi. Podizat se glas počina, raste govor, svak besjedi da od Poljaka do Turčina mir žuđeni veće slijedi. Svak uživa tko ovo čuje, star i mlad se tim veseli, vaskolik se puk raduje i s tega se čestit veli. Ali rados veću i dražu i veselje bez prilike u pogledijeh svojijeh kažu turske ljubi svekolike; er nije veće čeznut njima da ih ne bi razdijelila s gospodarim ljubljenima poljačkoga boja sila. Nu u veselju općenomu sama otkriva jad sred lica i u životu čezne svomu Korevskoga vjerenica; a to, er sami ne dohode njoj u glasu mira općena mirni glasi od slobode gospodara nje ljubljena. Ne počiva kratka časa, svud se tuče, vrti i vije, ište, sluša, ali glasa ni priglasja čut joj nije. Čuje sve ino, samo ovo ne čuje što čut sveđer hlepi; tim skončanje svakčas novo njoj tre i hara ures lijepi. Kopni, uzdiše, stine, gori, ciči, plače, cvili i tuži jak grlica, ka u gori s drazijem se svîm razdruži; bez svakoga tere veće tako ufanja tužna ostaje; tolike joj rastu smeće da život malo haje. Ona otkada najprije cića zaplijenjene sve ljubavi od mlađahna Ugričića mušku odjeću na se stavi, pače u turskom Carigradu otkad pod tom mirnom slikom nju bojnicu krije mladu ljubav vlastim svôm velikom, vik ne štedje zlata, blaga i od procjene sve što skupi, vjerenika mila i draga da iz teška ropstva otkupi. Proda države i gradove i gospodstva svâ vlaštita i darove na darove sla i mita vrhu mitâ. Ali zasve nebrojena da bogatstva prosu i strati, nađe se u svem privarena i u ništo joj sve se obrati; pridobit bo mlada vîku tim nije mogla ni mogaše nemilosno srce i priku ćud vrloga Rizvanpaše, ki sveđ straže i zatvore na tamnici od nje draga veće, jače, tvrđe i gore i uzmnaža i prilaga. Imaše ovi Turčin hudi na dvorovijeh svoga doma dvije diklice blage ćudi drage u svemu, lijepe veoma. Lica su u obje njih rumena, sunčane oči, kose od zlata; jedna mu je kći rođena a nepuča druga od brata. Jedna ljeta su i one i ove i djela u kih traju vrime; Ljubica mu kći se zove, Kalinka mu je nepuči ime. U dne, u noći, ljeti i zimi sveđ su ujedno druge mile; tako su se među njimi od mlađahna zaljubile. Nije otajstva, stvari nije ova onoj ku bi sakrila; živu kô da je objedvije jedna majka porodila. Ovih lijepih djevojčica Bećir-hadum stražnik bîše, pogrešpana stara lica, zbabljen crnac, grd saviše. Nu zasve to usti blijede rumenilom jošte masti, mrči i lašti dlake sijede i od obraza suhor tmasti. Kami dragi mu iz bisera na usnah visi i na ušiju; crne prste odsvudijera prsteni mu zlatni kriju. Jasni ogrljaj, ki mu iznova vrat žilavi narešiva, od zlata se suha skova, vas kamenjem drazim siva. Od Kalinke mlade stari hadum viđen bi najprije, ka da u smijeh ne udari, moćna odoljet srcu nije. Neskladna bo neprilika mladici se lijepoj čini da grdoča onolika bit s naprava ljepša scini. Što je grdo po naravi zaludu se resi i maže, er grdoća u napravi tisućkrat se grđa kaže. Ali potom pogled lijepi lijepoj mladici opsja zlato, slakomi se i pohlepi oni čas joj srce na to. Tim sva dvorna u glas mio starom crncu kliče ovako: „Kaž' mi, ko te obdario napravami lijepijem tako?“ Crnac ončas Krunoslavu u Ugričića slici ukaza, veleć: „Oni svu napravu oko moga stavi obraza; oni mladac ki od strane poklisara česarskoga često donije dare izbrane ovdi u paše dunda tvoga.“ Kako začu Kalinka ovo, pitat naprijed već ne slijedi; željenje joj nasta novo s Krunoslavom da besjedi. Misli, ište i nahodi način da joj toj se zbude; i u nje srcu ljubav plodi stoga i druge još požude. Za steć u dar zlata i blaga hlepi i smagnu sveđ dotada; sad s pogleda lijepa i draga sahne, gine, kopni mlada. Ah, zaisto znô je vele taj ki u stara doba stavi zlatan trkač, luk i strijele bogu ognjenom od ljubavi; er na svijetu nije toga mjesta otajna i skrovita gdi iz luka ljuvenoga zlatna strijela ne dohita. Ljubav ima zlatna pera, zlatan je i plam kim sve užiže; zlatnijem krilim ona tjera i bjeguća srca stiže. Zlatni puti, zlatna vrata, zlatni ključi nje su dvora; platnom veže ona od zlata sebi i druzijem oči odzgora. Tim nije rijeti čudo nijedno, ako proz svoj pogled mili zlato i ljubav sad ujedno Kalinku su pridobili. Turkinjica, koja sudi za mladića Krunoslavu, snebiva se, panji i čudi kroz ljepotu nje gizdavu. Želi zato, biser želi, nu još želi blago draže: zlato od kosi, biser bijeli sred nje usti ki se kaže. Z ovim čezne, gine, blidi i sred ognja gori živa, er ne pozna i ne vidi što laživo ruho skriva. Hoće mlada da izusti kako ona mre za njome, ali riječ joj mre sred usti i stvara se mramorkome. Nu u pogledih govor hrani, oči očima ter tomače što jeziku sram zabrani a stravljena misô zače. Stavlja joj se Krunoslava i žali ju sa svom moći da se u nju upoznava bez ufanja od pomoći. Nu zasve to hitra dosti da ona pomoć steče za se, kaže joj pogled pun milosti ufanjem je taštijem pase. Djevojčica sramežljiva, videć ovo, oči uzdiže, nu plam veći ognja živa iz drazijeh ju oči užiže. Tim od želje usiljena, pače od sile kom sva gori, sprva uzdahnu, pak rumena u ovi način usta otvori: „Vaši li ono biše dari kim se hadum naš uresi? Kad ono ima crnac stari, da što meni donio jesi? Smir' me mladu djevojčicu! Daj mi zlata na ovi danak, il' što je draže u tvom licu negli umornu zorni sanak!“ Dospje i od srama zarumeni sva se u licu i poniknu; a na govor taj ljuveni Krunoslava opet kliknu: „Djevojčicam, o gospoje, kakva ti si lijepa i draga, ovi sluga donio je ljepše dare, veća blaga. Zlato, koralj, biser bili i kamenje bez procjene i sve što imam u dar mili primi lipos tva od mene. A za uzdarje svega toga htjej, molim te, samo m' riti znaš li od sužna Korevskoga štogodijer mi spoviditi.“ Zanesena dikla mlada razvedri se i obeseli i, u sebi čim se nada višoj sreći, tako veli: „Prem kô Milos tvoja pita, Ugričiću gospodine, od junaka glasovita podat ti ću glase istine. Ja čuh vele, vidjeh veće od viteza djelim slavna; sreće njegove i nesreće napuno sam kazat spravna. Dunda moga kad za roba silni Kozaci uhitiše, ki na krajini u to doba atćermanski paša bîše, š njim zaplijeni i Ljubicu jedihnu mu kćercu gusa, koj ružica zene u licu, a sred usti capti rusa. Nu Korevski, ki nad svima bi vitezim vojevoda, kažući se blag obima razgovor im sladak poda. Dare uzmnoži vrh darova i milosti na milosti; dragova ih i milova, gleda, scijeni, časti i gosti. Vrati ćaćku vitez blagi kćercu a kćerci sva nje zlata, biser bijeli, kami dragi, sviona ruha i bogata. Vrati naprave one izbrane gospodičić blagodaran, da svijetli ures ne ostane djevojčici lijepoj sharan. Požali joj zlu nezgodu i bolje se svoj nje zledi i dobrzo dâ slobodu dundu i mojoj bratučedi. Ali za mir nje ljepote nije sloboda bila i blago, ako joj se duša ote, ako izgubi srce drago. Mislit djela ne pristaje od junaka svim hrabrena, i u slobodi robinja je blagodarstvom zaslijepljena. U pameti svud ga vidi, kreposti mu sveđ razbira; vene, čezne, gasne, blidi, sahne, gine i umira. Nu da mlada djevojčica nije čudo ljubav ćuti: ne rodi je medvjedica, ni se u gorskoj goji ljuti, Za čudo se ne govori da iz kamena oganj skače, a čudo će bit da gori ko 'e mlađahan, ah jaoh, brače!? Ali kad pak niknu smeća i bogdanski boj zavrže, junaku se dobra sreća na nesreći zloj provrže: pade u ropstva u nevolju; viteški mu cvijet se oznobi; družba ga izda, a na polju neprijatelj ga ne pridobi. Slavni otada junak, koji djela kaza svud viteška, nadno tamne jame stoji u okovijeh gvozdja teška. Moj je dundo od strahoća ponornijeh tminâ straža; i srditos i vrloća njegova se sveđ uzmnaža. Nemilostim on misleći da se u carsku milos stavlja, meće ozir vas za pleći: što je držan, zaboravlja. Na sramotu od razloga, i s pameti ćud neharna uspomene goni od svoga dobročinca blagodarna. Sred tamnice tim smrknute junak, željan bijela danka, muke, trude, jade ljute, sva zla trpi bez pristanka. Nu pašina kćerca ino u stravljenoj duši ćuti: gine, dobro nje jedino da ne bude poginuti. Moja lijepa bratučeda od milosti suze liva: u sužanstvu dušu gleda gospodara milostiva. Od žalosti ne razbire u vaju se žestokomu cić gorušte ljubi i vire ku mu u srcu nosi svomu. Jeda skrati zle boljezni ljubljenoga tamničara, blagom riječcom, slatkom pjesni ukradom ga razgovara. I da mu ona ne rasladi. gorcih muka kigod dio, odavna bi vitez mladi s životom se razdijelio.“ Da Kalinka ovdi veće prista i naprid ne spovijeda, Krunoslavi ne bi od smeće bil' toliko nje besjeda; ali ovako još govori: „Korevskomu sužnu dragom Ljubica se toli udvori vernom službom, dvorbom blagom; tač Poljaku svijetlu i slavnu Turkinjica lijepa omili, da su vjeru krepku i stavnu među sobom uhitili. Tim sklopjena i gotova s milosti se carske veli i sloboda vitezova i Ljubičin pir veseli. Ugričiću moj ljubljeni, ja rijeh što znah, a ti sada spravi obilne dare meni kijema ću se smirit mlada. S darom zlatnim draže zlato - milos tvoju duša pita, i već srce hlepi na to neg na carstvo svega svita.“ Čim stravljena dikla trati slatke ovako svim besjede, za ruku je prešno uhvati Bećir-hadum i odvede. Jak iz cvitja i iz trave koga otrovna zmija peči, Krunoslava na gizdave Turkinjice osta riječi. Streptje, ublidi i ostinu sva od čuda zapanjena, u prilici i načinu stanovita nijema stijena. Ne vjeruje i vjeruje što od draga svoga sluša, zaboravlja, spominjuje, smrtne u srcu smeće kuša. S razlicijeh misli gine jak plav u ku sveđ udara valovite sred pučine sila protivna od vjetara. K zemlji srti i na čase put nebesa oči upira; groznim suzam polijeva se, iz srca uzdah vruć podira. Nje snježane bijele ruke sada krši, plete sada, i od nemira i od muke proteže opet i opet sklada. Ali udugo ne umuknu. Među suzam i uzdasi stanoviti mramor puknu: žalosno se mlada oglasi. Ona, izišla izvan sebe od bolesti buduć, kliče: „Ah, ke glase čuh od tebe, moj nevjerni vjereniče?! Komu veće i u koga ikad tužna da vjerujem, od viteza Korevskoga kad nevjeru ovu čujem? Tko je tko se ne snebiva da u nevjeru može pasti junak koji plemstvom siva prave vjere, svijetle časti? Ah, iskati svud je zaman vjernos naći srca čista: crno 'e sunce, mjesec taman, nevjerna je vjera ista! O moj njegda drag pokoju, sad izdana mâ ljubavi, Krunoslavu da li tvoju pri Turkinji ti ostavi? Da od nemira ne umiram, za veliko čudo brojim, u mom srcu er razbiram što si držan, što dostojim. Obrni se, ah, obrni! Na komu me, viđ, promijeni! Svijetla obraza ne pocrni, ne izgubi glas pošteni! Ki od svijeta ne zna dio tvoja dila, me liposti? Komu si se zavjerio sa svom moći i kriposti? Jeda nađe draže lice i od mojijeh zlatnije kose? Turkinje su mađionice, čarajući svijes zanose. Himbeno su one lijepe, u hitrinah sveđ se paze; napravami vid zaslijepe i obraze priobraze. Zaisto s bilja vilovita opsjeni te i zatravi, kad tva dila plemenita i mu lipos zaboravi. Nu me bojno srce di je? Tužba meni ne priliče; tko se osvetit vrijedan nije neka suzi i nariče! Podnit neću ni trpiti da, što je moje, druzi drže; raskinuti, razdrpiti Turkinju ću zlu najbrže! Ukazaću Krunoslava u osvetah kakva biva: usred zmajâ, usred lavâ, usred ognja da je živa. U desnici ovoj jakoj ja ću s mačem poletjeti, o Korevski, zlici opakoj u tvom krilu dušu oteti. O gromovi, o treskovi, urnebes se vaš obali! Bože, gdi su bludnici ovi? sprži, užeži, sve popali! Ali tužna što govorim? što razumjet sebi dajem? Užežena ja sva gorim, čijem druzijeh spražit hajem. Ti me ostavi, dušo mila, ja tvu lipos neću mnogu! i najveće kad bih htila, ostaviti vik ne mogu. Pače kô te vazda ljubih, i ljubiću sred svih smeća, ako ti u čem sad zagrubih, čin' da je milos grijeha veća! Gospodičić tako svijetô ne vjerujem da će upasti u nevjerstvo tamno i kleto suproć plemstvu, suproć časti. Po sve pute i načine prilagaću misô i mito, dokli budem od istine na spoznanje doć očito. Izdavniče, - ki dostojiš, er se od vjere duša izmakla, ne pod zemljom tu da stojiš u tamnici, nu dno pakla! - lasni mi su svi ovi trudi, slatka je muka sva čemerna: ti nevjeran meni budi, ja ću tebi biti vjerna!“ Bez krsmanja Krunoslava u odluci ka je žeže ne ima misli da strah dava, nije zaprjeke ka ju usteže. Sedam torân u ugarskomu ruhu ophodit dikla zađe, na njegovu dokli domu Rizvanpašu srete i nađe. Pokloni se i načine dvorne ukaza, kliče paka: „Ja sam, mili gospodine, Korevskoga brat junaka; njegove se cić slobode iz dragoga mjesta uputih, ne gledajuć na nezgode od razlicih pogub ljutih. Dobrota me tva primaga, na otkupe da ga prosim: tim koliko hoćeš blaga, udilje ti ja za nj nosim. To li neć ga dat za platu, da' ga u dar plemeniti; a za uzdarje ja na zlatu ončas ti ga ću izmjeriti.“ Paša u mlaca s boljom slikom zapaža se na ove glase, i visokom i velikom on odlukom snebiva se, sad besjedu, sad slobodu razmišljajuć, ter se čudi, i sebi ovu sad prigodu od velike smeće sudi; i kô čovjek od velicih mećaicâ i kramarâ, u pameti veće od pricih varâk način misli i stvara. Naravnoga otrov gniva krije Turčin dvoran silom; jedno misli, drugo obećiva, a izvršiva treće dilom. S Krunoslavom unjiguje, i veseliji sveđ se kaže, riječima je obljetuje sve što može bolje i draže. Veli: „Smir' se, o plemiću, za slobodu brata tvoga! Ja prijatelj haran biću njemu u cara čestitoga. Utoliko ako š njime miluješ se razgovorit, sad i u ke hoć ino brime tamnicu ću ja ti otvorit.“ Utoliko doli svrati paša i kaže da ga slidi, i množ Turâk da ih prati pod oružjem zapovidi. Sedam torân gdi se rede, proz sto vrata i zaklopa s Krunoslavom paša grede gdi Korevski živ se ukopa. Proz mostove, ki se dižu, zanesene u zahode i u dolinu svakčas nižu po strmu i usku putu hode. Vrhu nje se do oblakâ tvrda građa obgradila; sokolova brza i jaka ne bi ju perja izletila. Ukraj građe kroz gvozdena vrata uska, tijesna i mala dno ponora udubena dublja je jama još propala. Pod zemlju se put obrne iz duboke jame ove put tamnice tamne i crne grob od živijeh ka se zove. Proz sva mjesta zgor skazana Krunoslava pašu slidi: nije je želja bijela dana, ištom da sve sunce vidi. Oružanijem slugam odi, da ju umore, viknu paša; Krunoslava naprijed hodi, ni ju poguba nijedna straša. Nu od tamnice jedva stupi priko praga dikla smiona, a raskošan zatvor skupi, i u sužanstvu osta i ona. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman